


He's an Idiot, I Love Him

by valkysrie



Series: bellarke drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Bellamy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pick Up Lines, nerdy bellamy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy continues to flirt with Clarke the whole night, not even realizing they're already dating.





	He's an Idiot, I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic ever.

           "Bellamy, I think you've had enough." Clarke chuckles as her boyfriend downs his seventh drink of the night. Although, it was his 27th birthday, so Clarke couldn't blame him too much.

           "You're so preeety." He slurs, throwing his arm around Clarke's shoulders.

           "Thank you, Bell." She laughs, rolling her eyes.

           "Aren't you going to say I'm pretty too?" He looks genuinely offended and Clarke can't help the loud laugh that comes out of her.

           "You're very pretty." She pats his head and he grins widely, wiping the hair from his face.

           He eventually goes over to talk to Murphy, and Clarke looks at them with a soft smile. This was one of the few times she saw Bellamy not worrying about anything and just having fun. She wished he'd worry less.

           "You know, your boyfriend is asking me if you're single," Raven says coming to stand next to Clarke. She laughs at this and notices Bellamy's blush when she catches him staring. Could he get any cuter?

           "He's an idiot but I love him." She replies, taking a sip from her cup. Raven smiles at her head over heels friend and makes her way back to Harper as Bellamy walks over to Clarke.

           "You must be Prometheus, cause you are lighting my fire." Bellamy tries to wink, and Clarke nearly spits her drink out all over the floor.

            “Of course, that’s the line you go for.” She laughs. She doesn’t get to see Bellamy like this often and she doesn’t know if she’s ever laughed more.

            “I’m Bellamy, by the way.” He stretches out his hand. Clarke laughs at her boyfriend and shakes his hand, introducing herself.

            “Are you Medusa, cause when I look at you I get hard,” Bellamy smirks, gripping Clarke’s waist suggestively. Clarke chokes on a laugh and leans into him.

            “You’re absolutely ridiculous.” She says, a playful grin on her face. She wasn’t nearly as drunk as Bellamy, but she was getting there.

            The rest of the night goes like this and Clarke wonders how she ended up loving the world’s biggest nerd. He continues to throw horrible pick up lines at her and she continues to laugh at every single one.


End file.
